Lunar Shadow
by SpawnofSoto
Summary: Jason Storm leads a pretty normal life, until a particularly bad "Child" comes to his area, the Cullens soon after. Child of the Moon if you're not sure . R&R! If there is anything that would make this story better that I should include in it, tell me!
1. Start of the end

**Lunar Shadow**

Post Breaking Dawn: POV Jason

**1: Start of the beginning **

I awoke to the sound of pattering on my window. Rain. So expectable. So unavoidable. So _inconvenient._ I had to walk to school everyday, and rain didn't make it any easier. Of course whenever I used to complain, Gramps would always say, "Jason Storm, in my day, I had to walk to school, in sandals, in the snow, uphill both ways!" Of course that was before he died, when he slipped in the rain when walking and fell down granite steps, giving himself a concussion that he never recovered from. He doesn't say anything about it anymore.

But I sure as hell do. I'm not taking a walk down humility lane because my parents can't afford to send me on the bus to school.

"Jason, I have to use the money to get to work," my mom would tell me. My mom's name is Monica. She has deep brunette hair that runs down to the top of her shoulders, and she always smells like the kind of smell that soothes you, no matter what. It's a pretty good motherly trait. But it obviously wasn't enough to keep my dad around. He split the moment my mom was pregnant. Last year my mom tried to find him. He actually found her on the street walking towards our apartment building in San Diego, California. He was in his car drunk, and asked if she was interested in a _little ride around town._ At least she's happy now. She knows that he turned out worse than her.

So, guess what? Yeah, I'm walking to school. And I'm pretty sure that there's enough water in my shoes to hold off any sort of drought world wide. At least when I get to school, Nico was there. Nico is my best friend, and my only friend.

"Sup bro?" Nico asked as I sloshed into the school hall.

"Rain clouds." I muttered as I walked past him.

"Oh good one. I haven't heard that one in a while." He rolled his eyes. "You coming down to the shops today? Heard something big is going down."

This time _I _rolled my eyes. He always thought something was going to happen. It's why he carries around a camera in his backpack. The worst part is though, when he calls it like this, something usually _does_ happen, so I can't really complain. "Sure I guess. What's happening?"

"Well there's a new kid down at Stonehill High that looked pretty tough, so Mac says he's gonna show him a thing or two. The new kid is probably just going to back down anyway so it's not that big."

Oh yeah. We have a gang at our school. The kid who leads it is Mac. The rest of the members are basically just his followers. If you ever met Mac, you wouldn't be surprised he has followers. He's a sophomore, but he's pretty much bigger than all the seniors. He's six foot seven, and is all muscle. The only week point about him is his ego. He'd probably try to kill the president if you told him the president gave him a funny look.

"All right I'm in." I told him.

"Sweet meet up after school. Front lot."

"Alright." I said as Nico and I walked into our separate classes. He had Algebra, and I had English. As I sat down into my seat for 2 hours of Mr. McCollin's speech on some English thing, I looked out the window and was surprised to see a guy staring through the window at me. A chill ran down my spine, as I looked around, hoping that he would be gone when I looked back. I let my gaze fall upon the clock and counted to 30 seconds. When I turned back to the window, however, he was still there. That's when I noticed his eyes. They were darker than the rain clouds behind him. In fact, they were pitch black. I shivered again, and kept my eyes on the teacher and the white board, not really paying attention.

When a vibration occurred in my pocket, I nearly jumped up and ran. It was Nico sending me a text. _Meet me outside. Just had a vision._ It read.

Oh, one more thing. Nico has visions. They happen at the most random times, and they started about two months ago when we were getting out of our plane at the airport. Nico bumped some chic, and he just collapsed. It was kind of funny, until I noticed that Nico looked like he was in pain. But I wasn't the only one who noticed. One of the guys she was traveling with immediately looked at Nico, and seemed as though he saw a ghost or something. I mean this guy was pale as cream cheese, and sort of had bronze hair. But it wasn't that part that disturbed me. He whispered to his blonde friend something about the vision that Nico was having, even though he was still having it. It was like he was reading Nico's mind or something. Pretty Freaky, huh? Nowadays though, Nico just kinda stares at you until he snaps out of the sight and tells you.

After Mr. McCollin told me I could go to the bathroom, I walked outside to find Nico on the bench. "What's up?" I asked.

" Ok, so I was doing the class work for Ms. Garner, when all of a sudden I saw a hazy looking field, and there was this guy in the middle of it." I didn't know what to say. A guy in a field. How scary. "Uh, ok. That's cool." I started to get up.

"No wait!" He grabbed my arm. "The guy had bronze hair."

I froze. Sure it could have been a different guy, but still, bad coincidence. "Ok that's a little weirder." And that guy from the window! Geez what the heck is happening around here?

"Yeah, that's basically it." He said, after I had been deep in my own thoughts for a while.

"Alright bro. see you after school," I told him. I wonder if anything else could get weirder right now. I had no idea.


	2. Inhumanity

**2: Inhumanity**

"_Riiiiiiiiiiing!"_

_Thank you! _I thought to myself, another day of classes behind me. As I walked out into the hall, Nico was waiting.

"Alright dude, Mac already left. Let's go." He rushed me to the door.

"Ok, ok," I reassured him. " Don't worry. We won't miss it." Although there probably was going to be nothing to miss. Usually these "fights" just ended up being people sucking up to Mac and giving him what he wants. Although there was that one kid that tried to jab Mac with his rubber sword, but that was a different story. _This _story, was just starting. As Mac turned into a large alleyway behind Safeway, we were right behind him. The new kid from Stonehill was sitting on a bench with a couple other kids, though he seemed to be out of the conversation. The kids would occasionally cast fearful glances from him to Mac, although this was weird. Usually the kids would just shift there position away from the unavoidable stand off. But these kids actually looked more terrified of the new kid. _Huh, that's odd. _I thought to myself. _I mean sure the kid is big, but able to beat up Mac? _The kid was probably a good 3 inches taller than Mac, but still. Mac was a fighting _God. _He hadn't ever lost one, and I didn't expect him to now.

Mac took his usual approach by coming up behind the kid, and grabbing the kid on the shoulder. The moment he did, two things happened at once. One, Mac pulled his hand back sharply, shaking his hand out like it was on fire or something. Next, the kid turned around. When he turned, I immediately felt a shiver go down my spine. It was the same kid that had stared in at me during English. Those same black, empty eyes seemed to pull me into their deep withdrawal.

As he examined all of us, his eyes seemed to linger on mine, before looking directly at Mac and speaking. " Do wish to ask something of me, _human?" _His voice was whispery, as though the wind had passed down the alley instead of a voice. But it was also clear and full of authority, although there was a decent amount of mockery in his words. But what he had called Mac, _human, _hit me as the strangest. I mean, weren't we all human? Though it was an obvious answer of yes, there hadn't been any extraterrestrials on our planet in history, I wasn't sure.

As I pondered over this, Mac had recovered. "Yeah I got something to ask, punk. What ugly parents gave birth to a piece of crap like you?" He started to smirk as he said this, but stopped cold when he saw the kid's look. It reminded me of one time on TV when he'd seen a wolf attack a deer, it's face looking very much the same as this kid in front on hims did.

The new kid started to shake as he said his next words. "Did you really just insult my parents? The people whose love for me was so vast, it is impossible for your small mind to even comprehend?!" He was really shaking now. The outline of his skin was seemingly a blur against the bench he was sitting on, which was also shaking.

Mac, not being too bright and still thinking he was in an upper position, which the other kids had started to grow doubtful of, started back. "Hey dude, don't worry. I know who your parents are." The new kid's eyebrows raised in undeniable shock. "I banged your mom last night! Hahahaha-" his laugh was cut short by the new kid's punch that slammed into Mac's head with such force that it seemed as though Mac's head caved in on itself where he had punched him. As Mac hit the ground a couple meters away, I turned to look at the new kid, who was standing next to the bench, and shaking like an earthquake was taking place _inside _his body. He let out a hostile snarl, which only creeped me out even more, and then he vanished. In the corner of my eye, I saw something disappear over the top of Safeway, but was too late to look up and catch a glimpse of it, although I had pretty good idea on what it was.

"Dude! Dude!" Nico's yelling woke me from my surprise. "Look at Mac, dude! His face is all like, uhhh" he shuddered. Confused, I looked at Mac's huge body still on the ground. As I looked up to his face, I froze. His face looked like it had imploded on a central place in the middle of his face, where is nose used to be. The place where the kid had punched him.


	3. Body Odor?

**3: Body Odor?**

I had been coaxed to go to the hospital by Nico. He had really wanted to talk to Mac about what it felt like. Unfortunately, Mac died in the ride over to the hospital. Apparently, you cant live with the front side of your face halfway into your brain. Nico was a bit more shocked than I was, but I was confused as to why. I guess he hadn't thought about death as an actual outcome.

"So…" I ventured. "I guess I'll see you at school then?"

"Yeah. See you tomorrow." He still looked like he was overcoming the shock of the whole ordeal. Me, I was totally fine_._ I know it's kind of sick, but still. I had been bullied since 3rd grade by this guy, his parents being just as mean as he was. His parents actually egged him on to fight kids and boss them around. They told him the weak would die first, so you need to be the strong. Never once in my life had I ever felt sympathy for the kid, and I sure as hell wasn't starting now.

As I lay in my bed, I thought about that kid who killed Mac. Who was he? Why was he here? And how did he get so strong?! I fell into a fitful sleep thinking about that, and woke up to find myself feeling worse than the when I went to bed.

I rolled off my mattress, and got dressed. I looked outside to see that it was still raining hard. I picked up my backpack, not stopping for breakfast, and heading out the door. _Friday. _I thought. _Great. _As I walked by the local woods, I thought I saw a pair of eyes glaring at me from the brush, but I didn't give enough time passing by to see if they were real or just my imagination. The school building was just a street away, so I hurried towards it.

I walked into the school's front entrance, to find out by Nico's voice yelling at me to hurry and come look at something. I briskly walked over, to find out that we had new kid at our school also. He said his name was Jake, and that his 6 brothers and sisters were going to Stone Hill high. Jake's girlfriend, Renesme, or Nessie as Jake called her, was also here at our school. The weird thing was that they were both adopted by their parents, but were also _together. _

"That's cool, I guess," I told Jake when he said that they were adopted sisters, but didn't let that stop them from having a relationship.

"Yeah, it doesn't bother us one bi…" He stopped talking when he looked at me, his pupils growing a lot larger than normal size. Almost like that kid from Stone Hill…

I shivered involuntarily, as I started to back away from Jake. Renesme came up to Jake and put her arm around him, before noticing his stare boring into me. She looked at me too, and seemed to wince as she smelled the air. Jake, took a step towards me and opened his mouth as if to ask me something, but the bell rang, giving me the distraction to run and get to class. Relieved, I sat at my desk, seeing that he obviously didn't have this class.

As Mr. McCollin dove into his teaching pattern, I was thinking about Jake and Renesme. _I think its time to move or something _I said to myself. _This is getting to weird for me. _If only I had heeded my warning, I might not have become what I turned out to be.


	4. Prey

**4: Prey**

Luckily, the rest of the day had been pretty much the same, except for math. In math, Jake was supposed to be in my class, but he wasn't here. _Odd_ I thought. I didn't complain though. Unfortunately, me luck ran thin at the end of the day. He was there in the hall waiting for me. I started to walk the other way, when he all of a sudden was by my side.

"Jeez, dude! What do you want?" I asked him.

"We need to talk. Now." He said. His husky voice seemed nothing like his voice before.

"Why?" Nico walked up then, and I felt relieved.

Nico seemed cautious as he spoke. "Hey guys. What's going on?"

Jake seemed to sniff the air, then speak again. "You too. Were going to our house."

"Um, hell no? I don't just go to random peoples houses." I told him.

"Humans." He muttered under his breath.

"Excuse me?" Nico asked.

"Alright then," he said. "Meet up at 5. In front of Safeway. Okay?"

"Sure pal. Whatever you say." I personally thought he was crazy, and there was no way that I would meet him anywhere.

"Ugh. Okay please dude? I need your help." At my doubtful look, his face started to fall, but then lit back up again in a second. "Were you there when that Mac guy was killed?"

How did he know about that? "Yeah."

He was smiling now. "It's about him."

Oh shoot. I hadn't thought about that, but now I realized that the one thing that _would _make me go, was my curiosity towards the explanation of what happened. With a sigh, I told him I would go.

Nico immediately volunteered to go too, and Jake said that he was welcome to.

"He smells like it, too" I heard him whisper to himself as he walked away. Smell? Was this whole thing about how we smell?

I shook my head about how strange everything was getting, as I started to walk home with Nico. It was already darkish, and there was a full moon out, though I payed it no heed. As we passed the woods, I paused for a second, remembering the black eyes staring out at me. As I stopped, Nico kept going, which led him open to what happened next. Someone flew in front of me inhumanly fast, grabbing Nico and stopping 10 yards away. It was the kid that killed Mac. After a second passed, with Nico struggling in his grip, the kid spoke. His same whispery voice seemed to come from all around me at once, giving it an eerie effect.

"Hello Jason." He said. "I have been expecting you for quite some time now. You see, I like playing with my prey, so I'll give you and your friend Nico here a couple minutes to run in the woods." He flashed me a grin, and the view of his canine teeth made me shudder. "So go! Two minutes." He pushed Nico towards me and we started running past the trees, deeper into the woods. About a minute after he had told us to run, I heard a long howl that seemed to echo from the trees around us. We kept running, though I think we both thought it was a useless effort. The things he had said, _prey, _for instance, spooked me intensely. But I knew that if I stopped it would be all over, so we ran. There was so much adrenaline pumping through my body that I could barely think straight, my fight or flee instincts taking over operations in my body.

As I passed a large redwood tree, an elephant sized, black wolf leapt out and stood in front of us, growling so loud it made the ground shake. As we stared at the monster before us, another snarl echoed off the trees. The large wolf turned in time to see a smaller, russet colored wolf slam shoulder first into the large one. This new wolf was about the size of a mature horse, but it had caught the larger one by surprise, therefore sending both of them tumbling over trees and into a large ditch. There was a couple snaps, and the russet wolf was thrown out of the ditch, the black wolf following. When the russet wolf hit the ground, the black wolf lunged, mouth open, towards it. But, before it reached the smaller wolf, a kid that looked about 18 or so, appeared in front of the it and they both went down. The black wolf, got up and snarled at the guy who had just out muscled a monster ten times as big as the kid. The kid laughed, and threw himself at the wolf. But the wolf had prepared for this, and so sidestepped and clamped down on the guy's arm, ripping it clean off. The guy screamed, and fell to the ground next to the wolf. And even though he got up again, the wolf knew it had won the fight. The guy lunged, and off came his other arm. The wolf seemed to laugh to itself, as it started towards the man and the smaller wolf.

I hadn't noticed Nico leave my side, but I did see him open the switchblade he keeps in his pocket for emergencies, and throw himself at the black monster that stood a good twenty heads above him. Nico stabbed the monster in the stomach area, but the blade seemed to bend in on itself as Nico stabbed it. Dumbstruck, Nico stood there as the wolf wheeled around to face him.

"NOOO!" I screamed at the top of my lungs, and dove in between Nico and the monster that was about to take a snap at my best friend. As I dove in front, the wolf lunged and caught my leg in its mouth biting down, and then letting go. I started to sit up, confused, when the cold hit. I opened my mouth to scream, but the pain was too much. My teeth were chattering like crazy, and I couldn't control myself at all. The pain of the blizzard that seemed to be freezing my insides was unbearable.

_Boom! _I looked around the best I could, and was surprised to see several other people besides the big guy that had originally taken the wolf on, fighting now. They were incredibly fast, surrounding the wolf and feigning attacks. The big one tackled the preoccupied wolf, and they went over the crest of a hill, the others following. The smaller, russet colored wolf was nowhere to be seen, but beside me was Jacob, oddly enough. He was talking to a man next to him, who I vaguely remember being the doctor that just recently moved here.

"We need to get him to the house, fast," Jacob said to the doctor.

"We don't have time Jacob," he said. "I… I think he needs to be changed."

"No! Absolutely not Carlisle. Death is a better fate for someone than becoming a parasite!" Jacob yelled.

"Jacob. If we don't change him, we have to tear him apart and burn him."

"Why?!"

"Because if we don't kill him now, he'll become a child of the moon. Then there would be even more casualties, and we would have to kill him, though he would be a lot harder to than now."

Jacob looked like he was going to be sick. He looked down at me, as a convulsion ran through my body and I half screamed, half roared. It frightened me, for the meaning of what Carlisle had said was now washing over me like a flash flood. I shivered involuntarily, as Jacob stood up.

"Make it fast, Carlisle. I don't like this, but I'm not exactly prepared to rip him to shreds." And with that, he walked a couple yards to another figure, who was screaming and flailing about, something about a fire…

It came to fast for me to flinch away. Carlisle lunged his head forward at my throat, catching the spot right under my jugular.

And he bit me.

For a couple moments I was stunned. What was he doing? I thought only little kids bit people, unless they were cannibals or something…

And then I was warmer. I wasn't shaking so much anymore, and the eerie feeling of a tornado passing through my insides was gone.

"Thanks, I guess," I told Carlisle who was looking at me with eyes that were almost bulging out of his head. Almost as if I was doing something I shouldn't be. Was I supposed to be mad at him or something for biting me? I mean it helped right? Sure the bite kinda hurt, but at least I wasn't cold. Geez, I was hot! Carlisle was still looking at me strangely, so I decided to change the subject of the bite.

"Whew. Are we in the middle of a heat wave or something?" It was really getting hot, and I was worried that the doctor would have a heart attack or something.

But that's when the heat really got out of hand.

It was turning into a raging fire, spreading around my body. I flung myself to the ground, screaming, and started to roll around. I looked down at my body, expecting to find a great blaze, but instead, my body was totally fine. I didn't _feel _fine though! I screamed again, looking at Carlisle for some kind of explanation. What I saw didn't really comfort me at all. His eyes were back to normal, seeming almost comforted that I was in pain. I didn't understand, I thought doctors got rid of pain? I thought they helped people? I screamed one more time, but already the world around me was grew dim as I faded into unconsciousness. Only one question remained as I fell into a dark, dreamless sleep.

_Why?_


	5. Awakening

**5: Awakening**

The first thing I noticed when I woke, was that the fire was gone. I started to wonder what happened, when I was overcome by a flood of memories. I was walking home, Nico and I had been jumped by that weird kid, and…

"Wolf!" My eyes snapped open and I jumped off the bed I was laying on, doing a half flip and landing on my back. Although it probably should have at least knocked the wind out of me, I was totally unaffected by the fall.

In an instant I was back on my feet, faster than I had ever moved before. It was almost scary how I moved, so smoothly. But that wasn't the only scary part. My heart, which should have been beating in overtime, was frighteningly silent. I looked down at my body, and gasped. I was as pale as a ghost, and when I touched my arm, it was surprisingly hard. I started to check out what else I could do, when I noticed that I hadn't taken a breath since I woke up. I sucked in the air around me, but felt no satisfaction in breathing. I looked out the window, to find that I was in a two story house and on the second floor. I looked out to see the sky as a sheer wall of clouds, water dropping from it. It was almost like a creature, floating aimlessly across San Diego. But there was something more. It was like the clouds were a part of me. I looked up into them, but didn't need to, to understand what it… felt? Ugh this was weird.

"I will have answers," I said to myself half in hysteria, as I started towards the door. As soon as I got there, it was opened from the other side by a blond female.

"Oh. Your awake." She said with little emotion in her voice. "Carlisle!"

Ah yes. That strange doctor that had bitten me. This should be interesting, I thought.

"Has our guest awoken?" Came a familiar voice. A man came up the stairs behind the girl, who moved around the doctor and went downstairs. " How are you feeling, Jason?" He asked in a sincere voice.

"Like I'm high or something. What is going on Carlisle?" I asked in a voice that barely seemed mine. The voice that escaped from my lips was powerful, scary almost. I felt myself getting even angrier at the addition to the current strangeness. The sky outside rumbled, almost as if it was fed up too. Interesting. Talking skies. I was definitely under the influence of something.

"Well," he hesitated. "If you haven't noticed, your slightly different, no, a lot different than you were… yesterday. You're a little less…fragile, and, well, here." He handed me a small mirror to look at myself in. I brought it up to my eyes to take a look, and dropped the mirror, stunned. My face was as pale as my body, I had been stripped of all baby fat that had been on my face, and, worst of all, I had _red _eyes.

I started shaking in anger as I processed the entire situation. My lips automatically curled around my teeth, and a low hissing came from my mouth. The storm outside was just about as angry as I was. The wind picked up, and hail started falling from the sky, pounding against the roof with magnificent force. Thunder and lightening boomed and flickered outside the window to my right, people ducking for cover and staring at awe at the sky.

"What… the hell… is happening?" I snarled from my unopened mouth.

Carlisle stared at the window, unable to conceal his emotions rolling across his face. I saw confusion, understanding, awe, doubt, and, _fear?_ It looked odd on a man's face that had been so in calm at our last meetings.

"Uh, Emmet? Could you come up here for a moment?" He turned back to me as a kid, who looked around 18-19 but was incredibly huge, appear behind him.

"Hello Jason." He said. While his stance was casual, I could see that he was protective of whatever was downstairs. Interesting.

Carlisle motioned for him to stand by the window, and they traded spots. Carlisle looked at Emmet like he was telling him something, and Emmet nodded. He then turned to me.

And punched me in the face.

I went flying back, slamming against the back wall, and sliding to the ground. I got up instantly, baring my teeth and clutching my hands into rock hard fists. I hissed at him, and then lunged, he was totally unprepared. I had him.

But then he disappeared, and as I fell forward into the place he disappeared from, he caught my from behind in a choke hold, and turned his face towards the window, a complete image of fear on his face. Puzzled, I looked out the window, to see a tornado dissipating into the air.


End file.
